LOVES CALLING
by heartgal4
Summary: based on the history of trunks, romance and some LEMONS LATER on in the story I DONT OWN ANYONE FROM DRAGON BALLZ I just own Ilia, Tom and Mabel Hi I'm a new fan fiction writer so please comment thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Loves calling

I don't own any dragon ball z characters I just own

Ilia, Tom and Mabel

Hi I'm a new fan fiction writer so please comment thank you!

...

Ilia walked down the street, as she did so she let her arms back and tilted her head upwards to feel the suns warmth dancing upon the beautiful tanned skin. It felt good to be outside again.

That same moment a boy walked down the street, about her age? He was wearing a black vest top, dark blue baggy jeans a black and yellow with a jacket over the top saying capsule corp.

T.P.O.V

There she was, always here at the same time all the time .He studied her caramel skin and her beautiful long wavy maroon hair that made her teal torques eyes flutter like butterflies."_Just like butterflies"_ he breathed. She was wearing a dark chocolate vest top with red straps and matching ribbon around her curves, light blue long jean shorts and light weight boots_."But man was she gorgeous"._

"_She blushed, why she was bushing"._

I.P.O.V

Here all the time the same time, I figured I'm going to have to talk to him some time soon, "but man was he good looking."ILIA! ILIA!"She flinched at the sound off her father's angry voice from down the road "_I need to go_", she thought to herself she began to increase her speed from a light jog into a sprint .She stopped around the corner hoping her dad wouldn't her, as she did so she used this chance to catch her breath.

T.P.O.V

"What was that all about", Trunks stood there as he watched the maroon girl run from a drunken man holding a tin can. "Oh no she's in trouble" he ran to her using his unimaginable speed finding her around the next corner crouched down trying to catch her breath. Something in him hated to see her so tired and weak, he stared at her beautiful figure for a few moments and them moments felt like hours because he got lost in her green lushes eyes the moment she looked up at him.

I.P.O.V

Ilia decided to walk to Mabel's house where she wasn't scared to be herself, Mabel was her best friend she knew everything about her ... ermm well almost everything. Just then the same boy was there looking down at me, he stood there."Urmmm hello? Can I help you?""Oh urmm sorry" he blushed. But this time i noticed his hair ,his lavender purple hair most of all his eyes , his bright blue orbs of both fire and ice courage and wonder I stared at them for seconds and those seconds felt like hours. "Hello" he called out with a smile." I saw you running...Oh I'm sorry i don't even know your name" He asked trying to hide the fact that he's wanted to know for a long time."Ilia, my names Ilia" let out with a gasp of embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

T.P.O.V

"_Wow ...Ilia... that's a beautiful name"_ he though smiling to himself."My names Trunks, Trunks Briefs! He said with a warm smile. Then his facial expression changed in a instant his eyes fixed on hers "are you ok then he asked as if he knew her for years."Urmm yaaa ... wait a second I just met you and you're sticking your nose into my business this none of your bees whacks!"I kept silent after that knowing I should have been more sensitive towards her, but man that cut deep really wanted to know her but I also knew right now wasn't the right time. "Ilia". That word silently slipped out of my mouth. I didn't want to watch her walk away it would hurt more than what she said so I quickly and quietly slipped away.

The second I was out of view somewhere the human eye couldn't seem to see or judge me I took flight. I few steadily, all I could think about was "Ilia". Every time I said her name my Ki rose or i got goose bumps, worst of all I couldn't stop thinking about her. I have to go see her today or it like me.

I.P.O.V

I turned around to find no one was following me, for a second I was disappointed. In my head i was hoping Trunks would be my purple knight in shining armour. But that was all in my head. I spent most of the day in my favourite spot in my secret meadow wishing I didn't shout at him." I think it hurt me more then it hurt him" I let out. Trunks meant no harm.

It was past 9:00pm and it real was getting really dark and cold so I decided to go home before the gangs out .I always tried to keep myself out of trouble but it never seemed to work. Because it was darker I took the quicker way throw the old park not the forest the silence was deafening but it took my mind of Trunks. I sighed, as I got to the park there was a group of boys or gang that use to bully me because I wasn't as pretty as all the other girls who stood there and laughed. Now that I moved schools I got more attention off boys but I turned them all down, well you know why. I kept my head down but this time it was different this time they noticed me."Hey Ilia baby", one of them said walking towards me grabbing my hips and pulling them violently towards him. "Get off me!" I screamed punching him in the face. "Ha ha, you will pay for that slut" he said whispering into my ear and whipping the blood away from his sinister grin. Then pushing me on to the floor for kicks and picking me up by my maroon wavy hair. I could take one of them but six of them!? I screamed as he pulled me up higher and ripped my shirt off with a knife. They all laughed as I tried to defend myself, but it was too late one of them court me off guard knocked me over and plunged them self inside me when I was down. They laughed as I screamed in pain.

T.P.O.V

I felt Ilia's Ki drop fast and almost too quickly to track, I continued looking then to find her on the floor, with men with no trousers on ...LAUGHING...crowding...around her ... "NO ONE COULD HURT MY ILIA AND GET AWAY WITH IT" I was blinded with rage and anger I turn into super sayian killed them all quicker than an human eye could blink, I should have made it last made them feel the pain that Ilia was forced to feel but the desperation to get to her was too great. Then when I got to her my rage was uncontrollable not at those men but at myself for letting them hurt her.

I gently picked her up and whipped the blood off her lips. "Don't hurt me!" She screamed out crying in pain. "Don't worry, it's me trunks I'm here to help you."


	3. Chapter 3

I.P.O.V

"How did you f..." "Shhhh that doesn't matter, what matters is that I get you somewhere safe. He said with a warm voice and small but caring smile. I nodded as he put his jacket over me and held me close, almost like he was protecting me. Then I felt a never ending gush of wind throe my hair two minutes later I opened my eyes. We were in the air! I didn't ask any questions, but just by looking at his face I knew how he felt and what he was thinking. I felt like I understood him and he understood me. "Trunks, please don't take me home, anywhere but home". He looked at me for second "are you sore" "yes" I said looking right up into his blue orbs hoping not to get lost. "Ok well we'll head to my house and my mum can give you a check up, then you can sleep in the guest bedroom for the night. Then tomorrow we'll fix everything". "Promise" said already knowing the answer. "I promise". With the comfort of that word I fell asleep in the strong arms of Trunks Briefs and with his beautiful blue eyes watching over me.

When we got to Trunks house, he took me to his mother Bulma Briefs she gave me check up and made sore that I was well and good to go. Well I was but I couldn't help but noticing Trunks dad Vegeta staring at me in fact he was scaring the living day light out of me, not that he spoke to me or anything it was just those black eyes like a never ending black hole, they stare right throe you. So I tried to take them out of my mind. "All done!" The meddle aged lady with blue hair shouted at the top of her lungs whilst reaching for my hand to help me up.

"I'll let Trunks in" she said with a bigger smile and a wink. "Urmm ok" I said trying to act like I had no idea what she was talking about, but she knew that I knew

She walked out then Trunks walked in with a faint smile on his face that said I'm glad you're ok but I will never forgive myself.

"How do you feel" he finally let out. "Amazing" I said sarcastically with my eye a little shut and a small sleepy smile on my face. "I better take you to bed before you end up dozing off" he laughed.

"Get idea" I joined in with the laughter. I sat up slowly still feeling the sharp pain in my back but before my foot touched the ground I felt an arm around my waist and legs slowly picking me up and before I knew it I was listening to a familiar heart beat that I had in countered before, then I felt his warm breath, before he gently laid a his soft lips on my forehead. I hugged him "thank you saved my life", said nothing then gave me a slight nod. As soon as we got to the guest bed room he laid me down on the bed, smiled and was about to leave "Trunks, don't leave."


End file.
